A Saiyan Nightmare
by Crocodile
Summary: It is true that Spinta perished in the battle against Goku. But 7 years on Goku begins to have nightmares about Spinta, a scientist is killed and a radical virus is spreading. Is Spinta truly back or is Goku just dreaming?
1. Prologue

**A SAIYAN NIGHTMARE**

The blood fell into the container as laughter echoed throughout the laboratory. The fluid in the large tank turned an evil black. "Yes! Yes!" A voice shouted out; "It worked!"

Suddenly the tank exploded, the fluid spilled out everywhere as a dark figure walked out of the tank. The voice from earlier was now a scream of pain that was followed by silence.

The mountain that the laboratory was situated exploded as a dark figure flew up into the night sky.

Goku jumped awake beside his sleeping wife, sweat dripping from his head. "It can't be…"

**WE GOTTA POWER**

The mess is coming at you  
It's not the time to be crying  
Turn on 100 times the excitement  
Be the star of the party

The ecstatic fellows  
Will turn you into a great guy someday

NO-TEN P-KAN The sky clears  
IPPAI OPPAI I'm fine  
Play with trouble Naughty boy  
We gotta power! Dragonball Z

Kick that lump of surprise  
Make the goal be towards the future  
Make the flower bloom  
Make everyone laugh

You who like mischief  
Become rivals with racing dreams

NO-TEN P-KAN Clear your head  
RA-MEN ROPPAI Carefree mama  
Turn of the century Fine girls  
We gotta power! Dragonball Z

The ecstatic fellows  
Will turn you into a great guy someday

NO-TEN P-KAN The sky clears  
IPPAI OPPAI I'm fine  
Play with trouble Naughty boy  
We gotta power! Dragonball Z!


	2. Nightmares

**CHAPTER 1:**

**NIGHTMARES**

**Featured Music: Louisiana House Fire by Doosu.**

Thunderous crashes echoed across the countryside as legs made contact with arms and fists met fists. "Is that all you've got?" Goku shouted up at his saiyan rival, Vegeta.

"I will show you why I am the Prince Of Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted and vanished, then everything went black…

Goku awoke to find Vegeta gone and his son, Gohan, standing over him, smiling. "You alright Dad?" The half-saiyan asked.

"Yeah, but where is Vegeta?" Goku asked his son while looking around.

Gohan was about to answer when it began to rain and lightning flashed as thunder roared across the sky. The clouds above them made it seem like nighttime. Goku looked round to Gohan to see him lying limp from somebody's raised arm. Goku's eyes widened at seeing Spinta standing in front of him. Spinta was about to attack when Vegeta's voice called out from the sky. "KAKAROT! KAKAROT! WAKE UP!"

Goku opened his eyes to see Vegeta staring at him, the sun shining behind him. "V…Vegeta." Goku stuttered out in confusion.

"I never thought that attack would knock _you_ out." Vegeta said sternly.

A drop of sweat rolled down Goku's face. "Spinta! He's alive!" Goku shouted in fear.

"Kakarot, I saw you kill him from other-world. You must have been dreaming." Vegeta said, his tone unchanged.

But was it a dream?


	3. The Mystery

**CHAPTER 2:**

**THE MYSTERY**

**FEATURED MUSIC: Shaun of the dead theme.**

Vegeta led Goku into Capsule Corp where he found Trunks sitting flicking through channels with no real interest. The first was a news channel that said, "There is…" Trunks changed to a music channel. The man was singing, "Panic on the streets…" Trunks changed to another news channel saying, "As an increasing number of reports of…" Trunks changed to a football match as the commentator said, "Serious attacks on…" Trunks changed to another news channel, "People who are literally being…" Trunks changed to a documentary about Africa, "Eaten alive…" Trunks changed back to the first channel as the man said, "Witness reports are sketchy, one unifying detail in most cases are that the attacker seems to be a…" Trunks changed the channel to a movie channel showing Godzilla with a man shouting, "MONSTER!"

"Change it back boy!" Vegeta said to his son sternly. Trunks did so as the newsreader went on to say, "People are urged to stay in their homes and await further instruction. The armed forces are being called in to neutralize the attacker. The attacker can not be harmed and more alarmingly…" "Mum's home!" Trunks called from the window.

Vegeta and Goku looked at him just as Bulma came in and said "Hello". She then sat down, changed the channel and turned the volume up to hear the newsreader say, "A well known scientist has been found dead near is laboratory on Keota mountain." The newsreader went on, "However, his lab, known for it's amazing cloning has been destroyed along with half of Mount Keota"

The TV showed aerial footage of the crater as both Vegeta and Goku realised that only a huge Ki could do that to a mountain the size of Mount Keota.


	4. Growing Concern

**CHAPTER 3:**

**GROWING CONCERN**

**FEATURED MUSIC: SESSION BY LINKIN PARK.**

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other in knowing fear. Trunks broke the silence by asking, "Can I go and see Goten?"

Vegeta was about to answer when an innocent voice was heard from the doorway, "I'm here Trunks."

Trunks whipped round to see Goten standing in the doorway. Goten and Trunks then ran up to Trunks' room without another word. "Bulma, where are you going?" Goku asked.

"To Master Roshi's." Bulma replied.

"Bulma?" Goku asked. "Are you…." Suddenly a coo-coo clock sounded causing Goku to laugh.

"Yes Goku?" Bulma asked. "Go on"

Vegeta turned to Bulma and said sternly. "Never mind Woman!"

"My name is Bulma!" Bulma shouted as the door closed behind her.

"Stupid Woman" Vegeta said, turning to face Goku. Just as he did Goku fell to the floor unconscoiuss causing Vegeta to jump to his side calling his name, trying to wake him as another thunderstorm began, rain clattering off the roof of the unusually quiet Capsule Corp. Vegeta sighed.

Goku woke up in a dark room. Looking around he realised he was in a bed. Goku could hear and see the rain clattering against the window, lightning flashes illuminating the room while followed by the echo of thunder. Goku sat up feeling dizzy. He looked around and couldn't see Vegeta. Goku got out of bed and searched the dark and empty house. He walked into Trunks' room to find the 2 boys hanging from the ceiling. Behind them Vegeta was nailed to the wall, a hole in his head. Goku screamed out in terror and opened his eyes to see Bulma standing over him, the sun shining through the window behind her.

"Goku, are you alright?" She asked.

Goku nodded, "What happened?" He asked, a mental image of Spinta flashing before him.

"You fainted." Bulma replied simply.

Vegeta called on Trunks as he climbed the staircase to his son's bedroom. He heard laughter die quickly and met the boys on the landing, both smiling nervously. Vegeta decided to ignore this and said simply, "Dinner is ready." And headed back down the stairs. Goten and Trunks both let out a sigh of relief and smiled while staring eye to eye.


	5. Homecoming

**CHAPTER 4:**

**HOMECOMING**

FEATURED MUSIC: FALLING AWAY FROM ME BY KORN 

Everybody sat round the dinner table. Goten and Trunks sat beside each other with their fathers sitting opposite. Bulma and her Father sat at the two far ends of the table staring in complete awe as the food vanished quickly into the mouths of Vegeta, Goten and Trunks. Bulma was first to notice that Goku hadn't touched his food besides from poking it with his fork.

"Goku, is there something wrong?" She asked causing everyone to stop eating. Goku hadn't heard her or chose not to, she was about to ask again when Gohan walked in, head down and soaking wet due to the heavy rain fall outside. "Gohan?" Goten asked innocently. Gohan ignored him and continued walking; even though he was wet all over you could tell he was crying. He walked into one of the guest bedrooms and closed the door. "I'll talk to him" Goten said and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Goten sat beside his weeping brother, "Gohan, what's wrong?" He asked in the same innocent voice.

"Videl dumped me." Gohan said simply. "Another girl blackmailed me into going out with her and Videl didn't believe me." Gohan's face reddened as more tears fell.

"You know what would help?" Goten asked.

"What?" Gohan asked, facing his younger brother.

"A nice big meal." Goten answered with a son-grin

Gohan smiled at the innocence Goten has had all his life and left the room with Goten to see everybody glued to the TV. (Not literally)

The reporter was in mid sentence, "…been seen attacking someone in Satan City. The person is known to be a female."

"VIDEL!" Gohan shouted and ran to the phone.

Gohan put the phone back down, "She's engaged." He said

"That was quick." Goten said.

"Goten this is serious!" Gohan said sternly.

Unknown to them, the attacker was now in West City.


	6. Destruction and Revenge

**CHAPTER 5:**

**DESTRUCTION AND REVENGE**

FEATURED MUSIC: ROLLIN BY LIMP BIZKIT 

Gohan rushed for the door with Goten, Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta holding him back. Bulma shouted at him, "Gohan! Don't go! That's suicide!"

"I think he should go" Mr Briefs said.

"Dad!" Bulma shouted in frustrated anger.

Suddenly Gohan and Vegeta stopped and turned around to look at Goku to see him standing up and going to the door. Gohan and Vegeta followed him into the rainy night. Goku looked up to see a figure in the sky, a figure holding somebody in its arms. Even at that distance they were from the figure they could tell it was Videl in its arms. Gohan was about to charge when Goku stopped him. Goku pointed up to a large circular are in the sky with no stars as it began to get bigger and bigger. "That's an energy blast!" Vegeta shouted in alarm.

Goku put his arms to his side at the same time as his son as both began to chant; "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Both blue energy beams flew up and made contact with the dark energy ball as the ground began cracking and buildings began to fall apart.

Vegeta spread his arms and legs and then brought the vein-side of his wrists together and shouted; "FINAL FLASH!" A large golden energy beam rocketed up to aid the two kamehamehas. The ground now in ruins as well as some large buildings. All 3 saiyans turned Super Saiyan 2 to increase the power going against the huge energy ball. In one final push of power the 3 beams sent the large blast back at it's creator who suddenly disappeared as the blast went by the area he was floating in.

They all powered down and sat on the ground just as a small energy ball hit the ground where they were, sending them flying into the air and landing injured and unconscious.

The figure landed on the ground and dropped Videl on the ground as a smile played across his face while he walked towards the Capsule Corp building. Out of nowhere Goten and Trunks kicked the figure from behind and turned into super saiyans. The figure got up and turned round to see the two chibis fuse into super saiyan 3 Gotenks. The figure wasn't intimidated by this and began walking towards Gotenks. Gotenks blew out 20 super ghosts out of his mouth, each of them looking like him as a ghost. Suddenly they all charged at the figure, exploding as soon as they made contact. Each blast strong enough to destroy a building with ease. After all 20 had exploded the figure walked out of the smoke unharmed and grabbed Gotenks by the head and slammed him into the ground. He then stood on Gotenks' head, slowly crushing his skull until Gotenks' changed back to normal and diffused back into Goten and Trunks. The figure lifted Goten up and began punching Goten as fast as he could, smiling.

Suddenly Trunks knocked the figure down causing it to drop Goten. "You'll pay for that!" Trunks shouted and started to fight the figure, matching it blow for blow until the figure grabbed him by the throat causing him to loose his super saiyan form. The figure began laughing but stopped when Gohan kicked him down to the ground causing him to drop Trunks. For the first time Gohan saw the face of the attacker. "Spinta! But that's impossible!"


	7. The Fight Begins

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE FIGHT BEGINS**

FEATURED MUSIC: SILVERBACK BY SLOW ROOSOVELT 

Spinta stood up and faced Gohan, an evil grin plastered across his face. "I assure you boy that it is very possible." He said evilly.

"But…" Gohan stuttered, remembering what he had seen.

Flashback 

_Goku in his new super saiyan form fired the 10X Kamehameha at Spinta who threw down his Vespertillio Revenge attack that was instantly destroyed. "Dammit!" He shouted before being vaporized._

End Flashback 

"I saw you die that day," Gohan said confidently

"Yes I did die" Spinta said evilly. "But I have been reborn by the help of a brilliant scientist."

Gohan thought back to what he heard on the radio.

"Enough talk!" Spinta said and charged at Gohan who charged back and went for a punch that Spinta dodged and grabbed Gohan with his tail. Gohan coughed and spluttered as the tail tightened around his neck as it swung him around, suddenly letting go and sending him flying into a building that collapsed on top of him. Spinta stood and waited for Gohan to come out of the rubble. Gohan burst out of the rubble only to be hit by a black energy ball that sent him crashing into another two buildings. Spinta heard a shout and turned round only to get Trunks' fist in his face. This didn't harm him and grabbed Trunks by the face with his massive hand and flew forward so that he forced Trunks through eight buildings and then smashed him into the ground. Suddenly Goten appeared in between Spinta and Trunks and turned Super Saiyan shouting, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY TRUNKS-KUN!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Spinta taunted as the young saiyan attacked him causing no damage whatsoever. Spinta kicked Goten away and then was kicked into a building by Vegeta in Super Saiyan 2 form. Spinta easily recovered and charged at Vegeta who charged back and met him blow for blow until Spinta flew into the air and threw an energy ball at Vegeta that could destroy the Earth. Vegeta used his final flash and knocked the ball out into space where it exploded. Suddenly Spinta appeared in front of him and kicked him away.

"HEY SPINTA!" Goku called from the sky.

Spinta looked up in surprise because above Goku was a spirit bomb the size of the moon if not bigger. Goku threw it at Spinta who flew toward it unaware of its power. When it collided with Spinta, he screamed in agony as he was blasted into the sky.

Goku landed on the ground beside Vegeta smiling as Trunks walked up to them. "Is it over?" he asked.

Goku nodded just as a huge gust of wind appeared out of nowhere as dust was kicked up everywhere and an energy beam flew towards Goku who ducked. As soon as he did he realised his mistake, Trunks was standing behind him and ended up getting the energy beam through his chest, blood spilling everywhere as he hit the ground. There was no sound except for a horrified gasp from Vegeta and then Spinta's voice echoed across the sky. "Damn, I missed. Oh well, who cares?"


	8. Anger

**CHAPTER 7**

**ANGER**

FEATURED MUSIC: MY SACRIFICE BY CREED

Vegeta looked at Trunks' dead body as he began thinking. "Trunks, my son, is dead! This is all Kakarot's fault! If he hadn't avoided the beam then my son wouldn't be dead! Trunks has risked everything for me! There is still time to change things!" The anger inside Vegeta boiled like water in a kettle as he clenched his fist and shouted in pure anger as his power lever began to rise. There was an enormous flash of light and an explosion that kicked up dust everywhere. Once the dust settle Vegeta was seen staring at Spinta with pure hatred. His eyebrows were gone and his eyes were a deep blue, his hair ran down his back in a spiky manner.

Vegeta then shouted, "SPINTA! YOU BASTARD!" and charged at Spinta while throwing the most powerful energy blast he has ever made in his life as he shouted "DIE!"

The energy blast collided with Spinta causing a huge explosion and loads of smoke to go everywhere. Spinta surprised everyone and jumped out of the dark cloud of smoke and kicked Vegeta under the chin causing him to do a back flip. Vegeta landed on his hands and pushed back, feet first, towards Spinta who grabbed him by the legs and slammed him into the ground, making cracks appear around Vegeta. Spinta smirked and said evilly, "I decide who lives and who dies!"

Vegeta jumped up and kicked Spinta in the face with his heel; sending him flying through a building, blood trailing behind him. Vegeta chased after Spinta who recovered and grabbed Vegeta's arms only to get head butted by Vegeta. Spinta let go of Vegeta and vanished. Vegeta looked around and found Spinta… right in front of him. Vegeta punched Spinta to no avail and began to back away. He eventually ended up against a wall. Spinta send 6 small blasts at Vegeta that nailed him to the wall in agony. Vegeta powered down just before Spinta send a blast through his head, killing him. "And you die!" Spinta said evilly.


	9. Goten and Gohan

CHAPTER 8

**GOTEN AND GOHAN**

FEATURED MUSIC: DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS BY DISTURBED

Goten awoke to see Trunks' dead body lying on the ground, tears began to roll down his cheeks as something inside of him snapped. His eyes became green and his hair spiked up more than ever as a golden aura surrounded his body, the occasional flicker of electricity sparking around him. He screamed out in anger as his power exploded around him. The ground shaking around him as his hair turned gold and his muscles grew. As the smoke cleared a super saiyan 2 Goten walked towards the laughing Spinta. Spinta was taken by complete surprise as Goten punched him in the gut and then kicked him into the air, blasting him and then throwing him back down to the ground. Spinta landed on his feet but didn't expect the young saiyan to be right in front of him. "You killed Trunks! You killed Trunks-Kun! YOU KILLED TRUNKS-KUN!" Goten shouted and kicked Spinta into a building. He then rose into the air and fired a kamehameha at Spinta, destroying the area. When the smoke cleared Spinta was seen standing, unharmed. Goten fired another kamehameha at Spinta who flew through the beam and knocked Goten to the ground. When Goten hit the ground he lost consciousness.

Spinta looked around that area and smirked at seeing Goku cowering in fear and the grinned at seeing Videl standing, ready to fight. Spinta charged forward and knocked her to the ground, picked her up and shoved his hand through her body. He licked up any blood that dripped onto his face. Spinta then dropped Videl's lifeless body and smirked as it lay there, bleeding. Spinta saw an explosion of energy and smirked at seeing a very, very angry Gohan. Gohan screamed in anger as he unlocked his true potential while in his super saiyan 2 form.

Gohan charged at Spinta and started punching and kicking him as fast and as hard as possible causing Spinta to spit blood and grunt in anger as Gohan continued to dominate Spinta. Spinta managed to grab Gohan's arm and bend it back and then punch him in the back causing him to scream in pain. Gohan flipped backwords and kicked Spinta in the face making him stumble back. Gohan charged at Spinta who charged back and both of them began hitting and blocking extremely fast. Gohan got the upper hand and started punching Spinta in the gut so that he went through several buildings before grabbing Gohan and tossing him into the air, blasting him rapidly with no effect. Spinta looked up and at Gohan with growing concern and fear of loosing as the super saiyan flew down towards him. Spinta blasted Gohan so that he stopped, Gohan did so and Spinta snuck up behind him and bit into his neck, causing Gohan to scream in pain and lose power as Spinta drained the nutrients out of Gohan. Spinta let go of Gohan and he dropped to the ground as Goku screamed. Spinta looked up at Goku and his eyes widened. Goku was in the same form he had been in last time when he killed Spinta. Goku stared at Spinta and Spinta stared back. The final battle was about to take place…


	10. True Horror

**CHAPTER 9**

**TRUE HORROR**

FEATURED MUSIC: MEANING OF LIFE BY DISTURBED 

As Gohan dropped towards the ground Piccolo came out of nowhere and grabbed him, handing him to Bulma. Bulma took Gohan into a bedroom and laid him down on a bed then left, closing the door behind her.****

Bulma walked into the living room to hear the reporter say, "If you know someone who has been bitten it is absolutely essential that you isolate them immediately and do not go near them."

Bulma ran for the bedroom Gohan was in just in time to see the door fly off its hinges as Gohan stood in the doorway.

Gohan's hair was spiked up wildly, his eyes were a blood red and in his mouth you could see two large, sharp canines. He grinned evilly like a crazed drug addict and growled at Bulma.

"Gohan?" Bulma said timidly

Gohan charged at Bulma and knocked her to the ground, pulled his hand back and sent it forward to kill her. Suddenly Piccolo grabbed his arm causing Gohan to look at him. "You're not Gohan!" He said sternly and went to kick Gohan in the face. Gohan grabbed Piccolo's leg and threw him out of the window, charging after him. "Fine, if that's how you want to play" Piccolo said and took off his weighted clothing while avoiding Gohan's oncoming attack so that Gohan punched the cape instead. Piccolo flew into the air and Gohan followed him. When they met in the air they both began attacking and defending at high speed. Piccolo eventually got the upper hand and knocked Gohan to the ground, Piccolo also landed on the ground and began charging his Special Beam Cannon. Gohan stood up and began walking towards him.

"Gohan! Don't make me do this!" Piccolo shouted but Gohan continued to advance.

Piccolo fired the beam at Gohan and it went right through him, Gohan fell to the ground, the hole bleeding horribly. Piccolo's eyes widened when Gohan got back up, not even feeling the huge hole in his chest. He began walking towards Piccolo, growling. Piccolo charged at the saiyan and Gohan charged back.

There was an explosion and a building collapsed as Goku and Spinta went head to head on even terms, not one of them better than the other. Goku kicked Spinta through the roof of a chemical plant and threw a blast down into the factory. There was a massive explosion because of the chemicals inside. As the mushroom cloud disappeared, Spinta walked out of the flames.

Gohan growled in triumphantly as he pressed Piccolo against a wall and let go, causing Piccolo to fall to the ground. Gohan began to summon an energy blast when Piccolo shouted, "NOW KRILLIN!"

"Destructo-Disc!" Krillin shouted from the roof of a building and threw the sharp energy disc at Gohan, catching him off guard and slicing his head off. Gohan's body dropped to the floor as the head rolled on the ground.

Spinta walked out of the flames and bit the unconscious Goten. Goten got up just like Gohan, wildly spiked hair, red eyes and canines. Goten charged and pushed Krillin through the building, knocking him out. Piccolo charged at Goten who ducked and punched Piccolo in the stomach and then blasted him away. Piccolo got out of the rubble quickly and angrily. He then charged at the small saiyan who ducked to avoid Piccolo's punch but couldn't move fast enough to dodge a kick that sent him into a building. Goten climbed out of the rubble, growling evilly at Piccolo. Piccolo charged at Goten, throwing blasts at the adolescent warrior who didn't feel them until one hit is head. Piccolo realised this and knocked the boy to the ground and crushed his head, stopping the demonic fighter and then flying off to help Goku.


	11. Revenge

CHAPTER 10

**REVENGE**

FEATURED MUSIC: BOYS LIE, GIRLS STEAL BY SLOW ROOSOVELT

Piccolo flew as fast as he could when he saw Spinta on the horizon; he was going to pay for what he did to Gohan. Piccolo flew quickly and was soon above Spinta so he blasted the Vespertillio who threw a small gold energy ball back that burst into electricity when it hit, causing Piccolo to fall to the ground convulsing. After he hit the ground, Piccolo got back up. "Stupid Namek!" Spinta growled and walked towards him. Goku came out of nowhere and kicked Spinta into the rubble of a fallen building. "Piccolo! Get out of here!" Goku shouted.

"No Goku!" Piccolo shouted, "I've been more of a Father to him than you have! Gohan has always been my responsibility but I let him die!" There were tears in the Namerkian's eyes. Goku was stunned at the truth, when was the last time he held his son in all 21 years of his son's life?

"Excuse me, I hate to disturb you but…" Spinta called from the air and threw down a volley of 50 black energy balls that destroyed the area and buried Goku and Piccolo under rubble.

Under the rubble Goku and piccolo could hear Spinta laughing in the skies above. "Piccolo, I have a plan!" Goku said confidently and told Piccolo his plan.

Piccolo burst out of the rubble and began blasting Spinta without stopping. Spinta simply folded his arms and waited, "You finished yet?" Spinta shouted down once Piccolo had stopped.

Suddenly Goku burst out of the rubble and punched the air shouting. "SUPER DRAGON FIIIISSTTT!" and a huge golden dragon rocketed towards Spinta that was 8 times the size of the Ryuken that killed Hildergarn.


	12. Desperate Times

**CHAPTER 11**

**DESPERATE TIMES**

FEATURED MUSIC: WHAT YOU GOT! BY UFC REVEILLE 

The dragon hurtled towards Spinta who was too shocked to move, the dragon roared as it ate him whole as he screamed in pain. The dragon vanished and Goku dropped to the ground exhausted and lost his transformation. Piccolo smiled at Goku in triumph but quickly looked at the sky and noticed that Spinta had regenerated.

Spinta charged towards them laughing with pure insanity as somebody kicked him away and grabbed him, throwing him into a building. Vegeta smirked saiyan-style and helped Goku to his feet. "Vegeta how did you…?" Goku started but Vegeta interrupted by saying, "Yemma!" and charged off towards Spinta in his super saiyan 3 form, closely followed by Goku who was also in his super saiyan 3 form.

Both saiyans attacked Spinta from either side so Spinta grew two extra arms underneath his original arms so he could take on the two rivals with more ease. Both saiyans tried their hardest but Spinta matched them easily and went on to out-match them. All three of them disappeared and reappeared in random locations as they fought on just as hard and fast. Crashes were heard throughout the area as they continued to fight.

Spinta began to get the upper hand and managed to smash Vegeta and Goku's heads together, laughing as he did so. Spinta began attacking each of them separately, dominating them. Spinta kicked Goku into some rubble and started crushing his head with his foot but stopped when Vegeta kicked him in the face, Spinta grabbed his leg and pulled him forward and head butted him, bursting his nose open and then threw him into the Capsule Corp building. Goku appeared in front of Spinta and punched him, making his lip bleed. Spinta licked up the blood and smirked; he then punched Goku and threw him into the air, appeared above him and knocked him to the ground. Spinta appeared below Goku and grabbed his head and one of his legs and bent his back on his head causing Goku to shout in pain. He then threw Goku to the ground, smirking. Goku got up and started attacking Spinta as fast as he could and seconds later Vegeta joined him and after that Piccolo joined the assault. They were attacking so fast that you couldn't see their arms and legs and the same could be said for Spinta. The 2 saiyans and 1 namekian team were trying their hardest against the indestructible Vespertillio but Spinta matched them easily and then started attacking the trio of fighters earning several well placed punches and kicks that knocked his opponents back.

Spinta continued so that every time one of them attacked him he hit them twice as hard. Piccolo punched Spinta who kicked him into some rubble. Next was Vegeta who kicked Spinta, Spinta grabbed Vegeta's leg and threw him to the ground, he then pointed his palm to face Vegeta and charged up an energy ball but Goku came up behind him and caught him in a bear-hug. "Piccolo! Let's take him out the same way as Raditz!" Goku shouted while struggling. Piccolo charged up his Special Beam Cannon and fired, striking Spinta in the chest but the beam cancelled out, Spinta's armour was too strong! "Now what?" Vegeta asked, frightened.

"We run?" Piccolo said just as frightened.

Goku nodded and all three took off into the sky only to be knocked down to the ground by Spinta. Spinta floated down to meet them and landed, when he did so there was an explosion and Hercule came out of nowhere. "Are you the one who killed my daughter?" He asked.

Spinta licked his lips, tilted his head and smirked. Hercule growled and ran towards Spinta who blasted him into the next dimension. "At least one good thing has come out of this" Vegeta mocked

Spinta chuckled and began walking towards them, Goku got ready to charge up a kamehameha.

"That will be useless so I will put you to rest now" Spinta said evilly and floated into the air and charged up his Vespertillio Revenge attack. "Kame…" Goku chanted and transformed into a super saiyan.

Vegeta stood beside him and also transformed into a super saiyan. "Final…" Vegeta chanted.

Piccolo put his fingers on his forehead. "Special…" He chanted.

"Hame…" Goku continued.

Vegeta's hands now held the energy he needed.

"Beam…" Piccolo's fingers had purple electricity surging round them.

Spinta's attack formed and he threw the energy ball down towards them with a grunt.

"HAAA!" Goku shouted, firing the Kamehameha.

"FLASH!" Vegeta called, firing his Final Flash.

"CANNON!" Piccolo yelled, firing his Special Beam Cannon.


	13. Last Chance

**CHAPTER 12**

**LAST CHANCE**

FEATURED MUSIC: IGNORED BY I.O.N 

The beams rocketed up to meet the large black energy ball. As the beams were fired they joined creating a bluish-yellow beam with purple rings around it. When the large beam met Spinta's energy ball, the ball got bigger and continued pushing down towards Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta. All three put more energy into their attacks and pushed the energy ball back. Spinta laughed with insanity and put more power into his attack, causing the ball to hit the ground. "Goku, we need more power!" Piccolo shouted in frustrated anger.

"I KNOW!" Goku shouted back angrily and transformed into a super saiyan 3 with Vegeta doing the same. The now far larger beam lifted Spinta's attack off the ground. Spinta grunted and sent another three energy balls down to join the large black ball. When the three balls joined the ball became three times larger and hit the ground, sending rubble everywhere. The ball continued moving forward as it dwarfed the three warriors below it. Goku screamed in anger and transformed again, causing his kamehameha to turn red. The now orange, purple ringed beam tried to compete with the dark energy ball above it. Around them rubble flew everywhere as winds one thousand times the power of a hurricane blew fiercely. Spinta continued to laugh in triumph. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo roared with anger knowing that this time they were not going to win. Spinta laughed again, noticing their distress and disappointment at the limits of their power as the ball hit the ground again only harder. Rubble was sent into the sky as lava began to appear under the enormous ball of energy. Spinta sent more balls into his attack as it grew in size and completely out-matched the Z Fighters' attack as it moved quickly towards them, the energy beam seemingly nothing now.

"Any ideas Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted over in absolute terror.

"I'm sorry everyone but I've lost this fight!" Goku shouted to the sky, remembering his nightmares.

"I can't believe this is it!" Piccolo growled as the mighty ball came towards them.

King Yemma watched the battle on his Television at Earth's check-in station, sweat rolling down his face in anxiety. He glanced down at three small figures at his feet next to all the guards and souls. "You have your bodies, now GO!" He boomed in rage. The three figures didn't need told twice and disappeared as King Yemma continued to watch the ball rocket towards the Earth's last protectors. More sweat rolled down his face at the thought that he only had one more trump card.

"This is it!" Vegeta shouted closing his eyes.

Suddenly the sky darkened and lightning flashed, causing Spinta to look up in confusion. The sound of thunder also brought Vegeta out of his worry as he looked up to see three figures descend from the sky. One was wearing an orange gi and was about the height of Goku, another was wearing an orange and blue gi and the last was wearing a green gi. The trio landed feet first on the ground and all transformed, two into super saiyans and the other into a bulkier form of him. They were revealed to be Gohan, Goten and Trunks. They were alive! Yemma had brought them back down, albeit they had haloes. Gohan charged up a kamehameha and fired it, joining with the large beam. Goten and Trunks quickly fused into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and sent eighty super ghosts up at Spinta who merely shrugged them off. Gotenks then fired a large golden blast into the ball that joined the large beams, now all the warriors' auras were joined into one large one as their attacks united against Spinta's. Spinta wasn't impressed, he hadn't expected the cavalry to arrive, a cavalry he had already killed! This was getting annoying! What's more, the beam was pushing his ball back at him at an alarming rate. So Spinta put all his strength into his ball and sent it down upon them. They all pushed back with all their might but it didn't have any effect anymore. They had the power, just not the advantage!

King Yemma turned to the wee woman on a crystal ball floating next to him. "Baba! Fetch him!" He boomed and Baba disappeared to find the warrior they needed. Baba appeared in a town called Hyrule, she looked around and found the warrior she was looking for, he was, of course, older now but it was him. She went up and whispered in his ear. "WHAT!" He cried in surprise. "He's alive?"

Baba simply nodded in response and disappeared with the green clothed warrior.

"Goku! We need to do something now! The boys' fusion only has five more minutes left!" Piccolo shouted in desperation.

"We need Spinta to be distracted!" Goku shouted, not knowing how to distract the Vespertillio.

The large energy ball was now dangerously close to the group of warriors and with one more push they would lose their lives and the Earth.

Baba appeared on the battlefield with the green hat-wearing warrior and was instantly blown away by the powerful gusts of wind and managed to teleport back to Yemma.

The young warrior began walking through the hurricane force winds and saw the demonic Spinta and gritted his teeth in anger. This time he would die! He quickly transformed, his hair turning black and his eyes becoming blue as he charged towards the unsuspecting Vespertillio, drew out his sword and struck Spinta on the neck, Spinta quickly turned round and knocked the warrior away causing him to lose his transformation. This didn't go unnoticed and Goku smirked like a true saiyan.

"TOGETHER!" He shouted to the group and they all put the remaining amount of their power into their blasts, sending a new and much larger beam rocketing towards Spinta who realised to late as a bright light illuminated him as his energy ball was completely destroyed.

"Impossible!" He shouted with pure rage and fired several energy balls at the beam that destroyed them instantly and hit Spinta with un-before seen force that sent him rocketing into the sky and out of sight.

Everybody collapsed exhausted on the ground as the beam disappeared and the sky brightened up. Everybody lost their super saiyan forms and managed to sit up, soaked with sweat and completely zapped of all energy as a familiar face landed in front of them….Link!

Gohan was the first to greet him and eventually everybody did, thanking him for his help in sending that evil Vespertillio to hell. The celebrations went on, the end had come, the Earth was safe and Spinta was dead.

Out in space the beam flew through blank space until something fell off it and rocketed back down to Earth, Spinta was alive and well!

Everybody jumped in fear when he landed in front of them, cut up, bleeding, bruised, dirty and damaged all over. Part of his tail was also missing. He laughed with anger at seeing their terrified faces.

"Guys! I want you to leave now!" Goku shouted and powered up again, managing to reach his newly acquired form.

"B..But!" Goten stuttered.

"Don't argue!" Goku shouted. "GO!"

Everybody lowered their heads in obedience and flew off into the sky at the fastest speed they could manage.

Goku began to walk over to Spinta, his face serious and focused.

"Poor Goku, still uncomfortable with the idea of dying?" Spinta mocked evilly, an aura appearing around him.

"Not at all" Goku said smirking. "I know you can't take another blast like that and if I have to die to kill you then so be it!"

Goku began to glow a red-gold colour as Spinta took in the meaning of his words.

"What?" Spinta shouted in surprise.

Goku smirked one last time. _"I'm sorry everybody but it has come to this, there is no other way!" _

All the others stopped in mid-flight, muttering his name after hearing that very sentence in their heads.

Goku bent forward and quickly pulled back like a trigger and let his energy explode around him, the ground being instantly vaporized around him as Spinta put his hands up in defence and surprise. Goku screamed long and hard as he glowed brighter and brighter as the energy went further and further, hitting and passing through Spinta as he began to lose his form and scream in pain. "NOT AGAIN!" He shouted before he too, was vaporized, as the area was lost in a blinding light.

The universe's greatest evil being was blown to bits as his archrival, Goku, the universe's greatest hero suffered the same fate as he blew himself to bits in order to beat the last Vespertillio. Goku, the greatest hero the world has ever known has disappeared in a blinding gold light.


	14. Change

**CHAPTER 13**

**CHANGE**

FEATURED MUSIC: WINDS OF CHANGE BY THE SCORPIONS 

The remaining Z fighters flew back to the battleground after the light of Goku's attack had disappeared, along with him and Spinta. As they flew forward they saw an enormous crater, it was at least 50 times the size of Vegeta's when he tried to kill Buu. They all floated down and it took them a while to get to the bottom of the crater but they eventually did. When they reached the bottom nothing moved except the dust on the wind that blew everybody's clothes out of place. Dust went into everybody's hair but nobody cared, Link didn't even care that his hat blew off and landed on the other side of the crater. The only thought that lingered was Goku, he was dead, there was no doubt of that but so was Spinta, at least, that's what everybody hoped.

Suddenly a power rose in the sky, it was small but it could be Spinta, everybody stood ready only to see Dende float down, the dragonballs floating around him in a circular motion. He landed, dropping the dragonballs on the ground so that they were in a snooker like position. Dende then turned to them, "Spinta killed a lot of people, and we need Shenron to change this" He simply said and turned back to the dragonballs, muttering in namekian. The dragonballs glowed and then an enormous flash of light rocketed out of them, climbing into the sky and slowly taking the form of a dragon that turned green and yellow with red eyes. The dragon completely dwarfed the warriors below him and then bellowed, "NAME YOUR WISHES!"

Link was stunned at this creature before him and he was wondering, he said wishes, didn't he? This gave Link a glow of excitement inside his chest as he heard Dende tell the mighty dragon that all the damage and violence that Spinta caused was to stop. Shenron's eyes glowed a blood red and waited a while before bellowing back, "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED" Dende turned to the others who were cheering until Shenron boomed again, "WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?"

This didn't take Dende long to come up with and quickly said, "That everybody killed by Spinta is brought back to life!"

Again, Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red and he quickly said, "IT IS DONE"

The haloes above Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta disappeared, they were alive again, everybody cheered until Shenron interrupted them for the second time by shouting, "WHAT IS YOUR LAST WISH?"

Everybody became very depressed as this was said and Dende announced to Shenron, "We wish that Goku is brought back to life."

Shenron's eyes glowed for a long time and then he roared in frustration, a deep roar that you didn't hear but felt in your chest. "HE DOES NOT WISH TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!" Shenron boomed.

"What? Why not?" Gohan shouted up to the mighty dragon.

"HE FEELS THAT IT WAS HIS FAULT SPINTA KILLED SO MANY INNOCENTS AND DOESN'T WANT TO COME BACK" Shenron boomed back down.

Everybody looked disheartened as Shenron disappeared into the dragonballs that floated into the air and scattered to the seven corners of the Earth.

"So what do we do now?" Bulma asked to no one in particular.

Piccolo was leaning against the wall with Gohan beside him, eyes closed. Goten and Trunks sat on the couch side by side and Vegeta sat on the balcony banister, enjoying the evening sunlight.

"Learn to live without Goku" Piccolo said simply, not opening his eyes and not moving.

"That will be hard" Bulma said solemnly.

She began to remember all their adventures with Goku.

The Red Ribbon Army, The Martial Arts Tournaments, Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa, Turles, Lord Slug, Garlic JR, The Ginyu Force, Frieza, Cooler, The Androids, Cell, Broly, Bojack, Janemba, Hildergarn and finally Spinta. So many battles, so many victories, so many memories.

But, just because Goku is dead doesn't mean he won't be watching over the Earth as normal.


	15. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

FEATURED MUSIC: WINDS OF CHANGE BY THE SCORPIONS.

Goku gave his life to defeat the greatest foe in DBZ history but will only be remembered as the man he was, a great friend, a wonderful husband, and exceptional fighter and a loving father who devoted his life to defending Earth and his loved ones. He will be missed…

This fic was dedicated to Kenrai for his long standing support and his continual nudges to get me going. A toast to my Scottish Bro Steven! _Ching _

This fic is also dedicated to writer666 for getting me to get up off my lazy arse and continue my stories. A toast to him as well! _Ching_

The city was still quiet as Krillin lay in a crater. "That's fine and everything…" He said, "But what happens to me?"

ENDING CREDITS

D!R!A!G!O!N! Dragon Power!

D!R!A!G!O!N! Dragon Power!

Power! Power! Power! Dragon Power!

From far away in the darkness, they come-

Bio warriors with their genetics rearranged

Against a guy that can't be defeated alone

If our two hearts meld into one, Victory will smile on us!

D! Doesn't matter how long!

R! Remain moving forward!

A! Affirming endless love!

GO! Fight! GO! GO! GO!

N! No need to hold back!

The future for the two of us is unlimited!

D!R!A!G!O!N! Dragon Power!

D!R!A!G!O!N! Dragon Power!

Power! Power! Power!

Dragon Power!

THE END 


End file.
